Speak Now
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Song-fic y One shot: Kaoru suspiró. Miró el reloj, mediodía indicaban las manecillas. Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de su casa./Impediría el peor error de Butch/No dejaría que se casara con la engreída de Shirogane...


Hola bella gente que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer este one-shot y song-fic de los verdes. Se me ocurrió hace poco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y la canción Speak now no me pertenecen

*La canción es de Taylor Swift

_En cursiva son los versos de la canción_

Notas: Las chicas y los chicos tienen 25 años

* * *

**Speak Now**

Kaoru suspiró. Miró el reloj, mediodía indicaban las manecillas. Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de su casa

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

Entró en su coche y se dirigió a la iglesia que se encontraba en el centro

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Llegó rápidamente. Vio como los padres de Himeko lloraban cómicamente. A un lado de ellos se encontraban nada más ni menos que Brick y Boomer, junto con sus mejores amigas; Momoko y Miyako. Ellas la buscaban con la vista

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

Pudo notar a Himeko vestida en aquel esponjoso vestido blanco mientras le reclamaba a su hermana por no encontrar el ramo

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

La ojiverde se sentía como una intrusa en aquel escenario...

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

No tenía planeado muy bien que haría, pero estaba segura de una cosa...

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

Impediría el peor error de Butch

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

No dejaría que se casara con la muy engreída de Shirogane

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Encontró un pequeño escondite. Escuchó la típica marcha nupcial. Suspiró. El momento se acercaba

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

Miró a Butch, quien estaba un poco nervioso. Realmente se veía apuesto

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Himeko entró y comenzó a caminar sonriendo con superioridad

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

Miró de nuevo al pelinegro. Este sonreía ligeramente. Kaoru supo que esa sonrisa era forzada. Ella sólo lograba hacerlo sonreír sinceramente

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Kaoru era la única que habia robado el corazón del mediano de los Rowdy, el y ella lo sabían...

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

Butch ya no se sentía seguro de lo que haría: ¿Acaso iba a mentirse a si mismo?

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out and they said speak now

Kaoru apretó los puños al ver como la presumida de su ex-compañera sonreía pícaramente hacia el chico que amaba

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

La ojirosa y la rubia suplicaban al cielo que su amiga llegara a tiempo antes de que los dos azabaches lo lamentaran...

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

Entonces sucedió, el sacerdote habló...

_I hear the preacher say: -Speak now or forever hold your peace-_

Kaoru salió como pudo del confesionario donde se encontraba escondida.

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

Alzó la mano derecha en señal de protesta mientras todos los presentes la miraban...

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

Sus amigas la miraron con alegría y ella las miró sonriendo. Boomer y Brick la miraron con sorpresa, los padres de Himeko la veían con molestia...

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

Giró su vista hacia Butch con una pequeña sonrisa

_But I'm only looking at you_

Kaoru hizo a un lado su orgullo y juntó valor para comenzar a hablar

-_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_-

Su sonrisa aumentó

-_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_-

El chico sonrió con alegría mientras Kaoru continuaba

-_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_-

La azabache se acercó a el y lo tomó de la mano. Ambos comenzaron a correr dejando a una sorprendida y furiosa Himeko

-_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_-

Siguieron corriendo hasta entrar al coche de Kaoru mientras Butch hablaba

_And you say... _

-_Lets run away now. I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor-_

El ojiverde tomó el rostro de Kaoru con una sonrisa llena de ternura

_-Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said "Speak now"_-

Poco a poco unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. La pelinegra arrancó el coche

Momoko y Miyako lloraban de alegría al ver el vehículo partir. Brick y Boomer abrazaron a sus respectivas contrapartes mientras miraban el coche con una sonrisa

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado y si no, no hay problema C:

Dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, tomatazos se aceptan (:

Besos, Luna


End file.
